Narsall Juno
Narsall is a human living in the world of the living. Appearance Narsall has long silver hair that reaches his lower back and is very picky about people touching it or it getting wet. Narsall takes a great deal of pride in his hair and plans to continue growing it out he gets nervous around people with scissors. Narsall almost has a ghostly appearance because of his overwhelmingly pale skin. Narsall isn’t fawned of the sun, this he is almost always wearing a hoodie to hide from it. Narsall stands at about 5”5 and weighs 100 pounds, he isn’t one to work out much and he has a really strong metabolism keeping him really thin. Narsall also is known by anyone that knows him for having a great set of perfect white teeth. Narsall’s features can come off as very soft if not a bit feminine, because of this people may underestimate him. For clothing Narsall normally wears a signature outfit; a black hooded sweater with white cotton around the edges of the hood as well as black jeans. This doesn’t mean he won’t wear a casual outfit if he is feeling lazy. Personality Narsall is very independent and over the course of his life has gained a sort of self-centered characteristic. It’s not something he realizes but most of the time he will come off as a total careless jack ass because he puts himself before anyone. It truly is an innocent self-interested that Narsall developed as a defense mechanism. Narsall is very particular about independence and freedom and hates seeing people that can’t take care of themselves. Even more specifically, Narsall hates people that try to control him or shackle him from his potential. Narsall is heavily known for his sarcastic attitude he can be very loud and expressive. He doesn’t give a care in the world what people think of him and doesn’t mind letting everyone know that. Narsall can be quite nasty towards people he doesn’t like because of this some of his friends may find him a bit abrasive to be around.He can also be very bitter towards people that try and help him, he does not like having his pride challenged. Narsall is also quite prideful he doesn't however consider his pride to be a bad thing. He believes that it’s important for people to take pride in who they are, others unfortunately would disagree and say that Narsall’s arrogance is a bit overboard. When it comes to trust, Narsall is very smart about who he gives it too, he isn’t naïve when it comes to people, in fact he is quite cynical and normally will focus in on a person’s negative qualities, this can hinder his ability to make friends. Narsall has a deep passion for romance as well as art. One of his strongest traits is his unwillingness to go down without a fight. Despite everything, Narsall is quite loyal to people he cares for, one can expect him to standby them to the end if he is close to them. History Narsall’s life isn’t very flashy; to put it simply he was disowned when his parents found out he was gay and thrown out to live on the street unless he went to a church camp for “healing”. Since then Narsall has taken care of himself living a life of freedom and excitement going where he pleases and doing whatever he wants. Narsall has gotten himself in trouble with authorities a few times but it doesn’t hinder his outgoing unrestricted lifestyle. be contrinued... Trivia *Narsall once had a twin but then I had to get rid of him. Quotes "Life on the road is hard but at least I'm free." "I don't need anyone to take care of me... I do what I want- when I want too and go where I please." "The road to maturity is long... and fucking fun!" Gallery ImagesCAZLCZ0F.jpg D Fbea4KDX4.jpg Superbi Squalo 600 877077.jpg 7f8056209276caf5783757d73362036b1287914798 full.jpg 3dfa1f4aa3c4.gif QhEgHDrnNWw.jpg L 4f97d8830d0c2dc4248629b318f5770b.jpg Images.jpg Thread Activity Getting Some Ink - Narsall goes to Ink-Tipped Poison to get a tattoo and meets Ryuuhei. Category:Astra Caelum Category:Seraphim